


The Ultimate Showdown

by Taupefox59



Series: Quantam Tollbooth [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Tim  continue their Adventures in the Quantam Tollbooth and they land up exactly where they don't want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you don't know what I'm talking about, you should. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WgT9gy4zQA
> 
> I completely believe that Timothy Drake knows *all* of the words to the Ultimate Showdown. Kon would, but he was too busy chatting up girls on myspace in those precious days of pre-youtube-internet.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

The phone booth cleared the clouds.

“Is this...Tokyo?” Kon asked

“Maybe Tokyo a few decades ago...” Tim amended, looking the city over.

“Oh SHIT. Tim. Is this for real?”

“Kon. I can't see through you.”

The larger teen shifted in the small space of the phone booth's interior.

“There. Godzilla.”

“Shit. Kon. I think you're right.”

The phone booth settled on the ground with a thump. The boys began to make their way toward the moster.

They had reached a rooftop with a reasonable view when an explosion hit the giant lizard.

“Woah. Tim. Is that...Batman?”

Tim paled at the sight of the familiar figure, and began to retreat back to the phone booth.

“Kon. Conner. We have to get out of here. Now.”

“What, Tim, why? Who the hell is that?” Connor pointed at the tall black man who had appeared in Batman's path. The unknown figure was suddenly taken down by what looked like a small blonde boy.

“NOW KON.” Tim was running back to the phone booth, pulling Conner along.

Tim didn't relax until they were safely back in the space-time vortex.

“Dude. What the hell was that Tim?”

“The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
